


Wishes

by cutlawquane



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutlawquane/pseuds/cutlawquane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera dreams of a new cycle kiss.</p><p>One of my earliest Kanera pieces that I initially put up on Tumblr. Super short and fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

“It’s the passing of a new cycle today on Ryloth,” Hera said staring up at the stars. Kanan sat beside her in the Ghost’s cockpit.

“What do you typically do to celebrate?” Kanan asked.

“Well my people usually drink and dance. You know, the typical way of celebrating.”

“But what about you?” Kanan said, prodding her lightly in the shoulder.

“I… I watch,” Hera said with a shy smile.

“Not this time,” Kanan said, grabbing her hand and lifting her onto her feet.

Hera resisted but not too vigorously.

Kanan held her by the waist and angled her towards him. He turned towards Chopper and gave the thumbs up.

Soothing jazz tones flowed through the Ghost’s cockpit and Hera blushed despite herself.

“Kanan, I...” she began, but was interrupted as Kanan put a finger to her lips.

“I know you’re not much of a party girl, but today is special, and we’re gonna celebrate,” Kanan said.

“What about the kids?” Hera asked.

“Oh I sent them off in the Phantom to Jalath with a pocketful of credits and a supply list. Don’t worry, they’ll be gone a while.”

Hera relaxed a little, allowing Kanan to guide her rhythmically to the music.

“How did you know I like this song?” Hera whispered in Kanan’s ear.

“I just knew,” Kanan said.

Hera rested her head on his shoulders and held him close.

“It’s tradition at the start of a cycle to make wishes. Wishes for the future,” Hera said softly.

“Go ahead then, love, make a wish,” Kanan said as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

Hera closed her eyes and wished for peace. In her vision she was smiling and the Empire was no more. She was lying in a soft bed of grass and when she turned to her right, she saw the luminous green eyes of Kanan beside her.

“Seems like a good wish,” Kanan said, softly.

Hera leaned back to look him in the eyes. “Did you see what I wished for?” she said, curiously.

Kanan chuckled. “No, but I could feel your joy through the force.”

Hera blushed again, her green skin turning a slightly darker shade.

“Kanan,” Hera said hesitantly.

“You… understand me and know me,” Hera began. She paused for a minute studying him. He didn’t flinch once and just kept smiling, holding her close.

“And… and…” she began.

“I know,” he said with a twinkle in his eye as he pulled her towards him.

She closed her eyes as the warmth of his lips met hers. Her hands crept up and swept through his hair as he lifted her up lightly off the floor from her waist.

She felt his hands caress her face as she was pulled in for another long deep kiss.

 _So this was what a true cycle kiss was like_ , Hera thought and the little girl inside her swooned.

She might have been in the deep reaches of space, but Hera felt more connected to the new cycle in that moment than she ever did back on Ryloth. Whatever may come, she was ready for it and she believed too that her wish would come true.

Someday soon.


End file.
